Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Stealth and Energy
by kame43
Summary: When Naruto uses too much of Kurama's Chakra, they fall into the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon to survive. Naruto/RaltsXCubone ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dudgeon: Warriors of Stealth and Energy: Nine tails Chakra

"I'm going to defeat you Madara!" I said while I started charging up my Nine Tails Chakra. I felt my body starting to feel hot, and a layer of orange light enveloped me. 9 black tomatoes went across my chest, and i felt the strongest power I've ever felt surge through me. The one eye that Madara had exposed went wide eyed.

"Well, well, Jinchuriki," Madara said. "It appears that you have mastered the 9 tails chakra. I guess I'm going to have to use my ultimate justu." Madara then did some hand signs and said:

"Onmyō rirīsu: Kōchōha shi bōru no geijutsu (yin-yang release: art of harmonic death ball.)" Madara then started making a black and white ball that looked like my very own Rasengan. He must have used his Sharingan to copy the chakra movement.

'Crap' I thought while getting ready to make a Rasengan of my own. I mixed Kurama's Chakra with my own to make a chaotic, bubbling orb of a Vermillion Rasengan.

"Vermillion Rasengaaaan!" I screamed. It was very painful, combining my chakra with Kurama's to such an extent. When I collided my Rasengan with Madara's attack, I felt as if everything was melting around me, and when I closed my eyes for a split second, I was in Kurama's sewer. It looked like he was suffering.

"Kurama," I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's your enemy's attack," Kurama responded. "It's taking over your body. No matter what I do, I can't heal it." My old friend then winced, and continued. "the only way to survive is for us to travel to a world i know and meet an old friend." Just then, a yellow flash appeared before me and Kurama. It was my father, Minato.

"Son," My father said. "The world Kurama is talking about is the world of Pokémon. You can either take on the form of me, a shiny Gallade, which would start you out as a shiny Ralts, or you could take on the form of your mom, a Blazikin, which would make you a Torchick."

"I guess i would be more powerful as you." I responded. My father nodded, and then started doing hand signs. "Fuinjutsu: Sekai no yusō de( Fuinjutsu: art of world transportation.)" I felt my whole world spin around, and then I felt myself get smaller. I felt different. I then blacked out.

**AN: here we are: D this story is about preety much what the summary says. As always, review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. The World of Pokemon

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of stealth and energy: Shadows of old, Dream of New.  
"Hey,"

"Wake up."

This repeated for a few seconds until my eyes opened up slowly. I saw what looked like a yellow fox with nine tails, fast asleep. Then I heard a young girl's voice.  
"Are you awake?" the girl asked quietly. I slowly got up, and saw what loooked like a dinosaur with a skull on its head. She was holding a bone, and it looked like she wielded it like a club. "Good," the girl said. "You're awake."  
"Where am I?" I asked. My body felt smaller, and I felt dizzy too.  
"You're at the beach, outside treasure town" my awakener said. "I found you just passed out here."  
"My name is Cubone," she added with an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you." I looked around, and saw the fox beside me. I ran to him, and tried to wake him up.  
'This must be Kurama.' I thought. I looked down at my body, before running over to a pool of water to look at my reflection. It now looked different. I had a orange body, with a yellow cap on my head. The cap had a blue fin on top of it. I still had my Konoha leaf headband on, though it had shrunken.  
"What am I?" I asked sheepsishly.  
"Well..." Cubone said puzzled. "You look like a shiny Ralts too me."  
Then Kurama eyes started fluttering, and he woke up. "Kurama!" I said, as I shook him. A spark of electricity zapped me, and I jumped back.  
"Whoa!" I said," I think Kurama knows lightning style."  
Cubone tillted her head, and pulled a berry out of her knapsack she had. The girl put the fruit in Kurama's mouth. then Kurama's eyes opened slowly, and he got up. then he spoke.  
"Heya, kit." Kurama said. "Welcome to the world of Pok mon".  
Cubone looked really confused, so me and Kurama introduced ourselves and told her how we got here.  
"That's..." She said. "That's amazing."  
Suddenly, a cloud of gas descended on the area, and we saw what looked like a floating purple bomb with a face and a blue bat with an enormous mouth. They did some weird poses, and then spoke:  
"Behold! We are the two mightest Pok mon in the world!" they said, before they both attacked us. I jumped out of the way, and Kurama hit them with a blast of fire, with a cry of "Flame Burst!"  
The two creatures jumped out of the way and shot some sort of sludge at us.  
"Kit," Kurama said, "Use a Justu." I nodded, and put my hands in the shadow clone handsign. I then put my hand in the air, and started charging up Wind Style: RasenShuriken.  
"Wind Style: RasenShuriken", I said, throwing the Shuriken at the two Pok mon. The blast sent them flying back, but they managed to get back up and fly away.  
"Whoa!" Cubone said, clearly amazed by what she had just seen. "That was incredible. How did you do that?!"  
"I'll tell you later." I said. "Can you take us to a shelter of some sort?"  
"S-Sure" She said. we then walked too a house carved into the edge of a cliff.

AN: Chapter two is up. This chapter is longer then usual so review, follow, and fav


End file.
